


In the Middle of Something

by Alexgalaxies



Series: Five Times It Was Casual (At Least Kinda) And One That It Wasn't [2]
Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: Mariah is thinking about Tessa and their encounter which causes a problem to stir. She's trying to resolve the problem and is interrupted... By Tessa. Is it her turn to help Mariah out?





	In the Middle of Something

**Ⅱ. You Do It Better**

 

Mariah was in her room, alone. She was reliving what had happened with Tessa a couple of weeks ago. She was still in awe. _Tessa really knew her way around, damn. I wanna do it again. Ugh, fuck._ There it was the pang deep in her belly. She knew she shouldn’t feel this way, but the urge was there and she didn’t really want it to go away. _Fuck it, there’s no real reason I shouldn’t._

She began to undress, letting her hands stroke the skin as it became bare. Mariah decided she was gonna seduce herself, Tessa wasn’t there to touch her but she could trick her body.  She laid down to get more comfortable on the bed. She pulled her blanket over her knees, which were bent making sort of a tent if anyone walked in they couldn't see anything; although she wouldn’t have minded if Tessa were to but she knew that wouldn’t happen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Mariah’s hands drifted from her hips up to the rest of her body. Stopping at her breasts she brushed over each nipple grazing them softly. She pinched them, feeling them become hard under her touch. Mariah sighed at the feeling. She began to knead one of her breasts while bringing her other hand to her mouth and sucking on two of her fingers. She was making herself wet, she could feel it between her thighs. She imagined it was Tessa sucking on her fingers and touching her skin, the burning desire in her grew the more she succumbed to the daydream. Mariah was ready. Her skin on fire imagining Tessa’s mouth on her neck sucking and leaving bruises on her pulse point. Her breathing became more deep breaths. Making sure her fingers were wet enough she brought them down to her heat. She quickly discovered she hadn’t needed to suck on them, she was wet enough already. She found her clit and rubbed slow circles around it causing a sharp intake of breath. Mariah bit her lip. Her hips rocked into her fingers involuntarily so she went lower with her them, slowly entering herself, sighing with some relief. Mariah went slow, she didn’t want this to be over so soon. Her thoughts of Tessa, her body on fire, it was too good to let go of so soon. She started thrusting into herself at a pace that wasn’t leaving her hips bucking for her to go faster but also not making this be over too soon. She moaned out loud. She needed just a little more, she rubbed her clit with her thumb. “Ugh fuck, _Tessa_ ” Mariah bit her lip, causing a whimper to escape her. She sped up her pace, earning more moans. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were closed tight, she wanted her release. Then the phone rang. It pulled her out of the fantasy, but she kept trying to thrust, only for the phone to begin to annoy her. She seized thrusting. _Maybe this won’t last long._ She answered the phone. “What?” Her voice was a little raspy but her annoyance was obvious.

 

Tessa’s voice came through. “I’m sorry, is this a bad time?”

 

Clearing her throat she asked. “Tessa?” Mariah wasn’t paying much attention. She was in disbelief. She also realized she hadn’t removed her fingers from within herself, but she also didn't trust herself not to moan, or groan, if she did. She couldn’t help her mind spiraling. _How could the universe do this to me? Now of all times. I think I need to..._

 

“Um, yeah? Didn’t you look at your phone?” She laughed.

 

“I- uh- No?” I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

 

“But you didn’t have to work today? You said you were free.”

 

“Listen, Tessa, I-” She paused, she couldn’t think of anything other than her hand, well and Tessa and wishing it were Tessa inside her. She needed to get her hand out. Biting on her lip she slipped her fingers out. She couldn’t help the high pitched sound that came out of her it was half-way between a moan and a whimper.

 

“Mariah? Are you… um… having sex?” Tessa felt uneasy, not because Mariah might’ve been having sex with someone while on the phone, it was because Mariah might’ve been having sex with someone _else_.

 

Embarrassment flooded Mariah. “No! No. I’m not…” She felt her cheeks heating up.

 

“Are you hurt? Or something else? Mariah are you okay?”

 

“No, I’m fine, well not _fine_. I’m okay?”

 

Tessa had an idea of what Mariah was doing, and her curiosity got the better of her. “What were you doing?”

 

Mariah acted offended. “Tessa!” She wondered what would happen if she told Tessa and she actually kinda wanted to.

 

“Hey, it’s fine if you were… _you know_ ” Tessa licked her lips. “That’s actually really hot”

 

Her offended tone faltered, it now sounded fake and forced. “It’s personal Tessa.”

 

Tessa deepened her voice to sound sultry. “Was it about me Mariah?”

 

Mariah thought she’d die, the way Tessa had said her name, her arousal flooded back. She swallowed, her voice was barely a whisper now, “So what if it was?”

 

“Then, I’d ask if I could come and see you. To help you out, I mean.”

 

Mariah sighed, wanting nothing more than the raven-haired woman to be there right then. “Tessa, please”

 

“That’s kind of why I called, I was gonna see if you’d let me inside. The door is locked.”

 

Mariah threw on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, no need to worry about underwear. She bolted downstairs and to the front door. Pulling it open, she saw Tessa and it took everything in her not to kiss her then and there. Mariah wasn’t quite sure whether anyone else was home or would be coming home. They ran to Mariah's room making a quick stop to drop Tessa’s stuff in her room. Tessa followed Mariah to her room. Mariah’s urgency foreign to her. Mariah never seemed like the type to need anyone but she didn’t have time to dwell on that. Mariah was beautiful, aroused beyond belief, and needed her right now.

 

Tessa decided to let Mariah control what was going on. Mariah yanked her into her room and shut the door, locking it. She pushed Tessa against the door, she pressed a hot open-mouth kiss to Tessa’s lips. Tessa kissed her back, enjoying Mariah being a hot mess of need. Mariah pulled back and pulled Tessa down to her neck where Tessa pressed kisses there and settled in a spot to suck on. Mariah moaned loud near Tessa’s ear. She pressed her hips into Tessa’s pushing her more against the door effectively pinning her there. “Ugh, fuck me, please.” Tessa’s hands found Mariah’s hips. Mariah stepped back and grabbed one of Tessa’s hands, she made Tessa feel her abdomen and then it slide down to the waistband of her shorts. She whispered ‘Feel me, Tess”

 

Tessa followed orders bringing her hand down into Mariah’s pants down to her center. Her eyes opened and went wide at her discovery. Mariah was so wet. “All for me?” Mariah nodded, grinding into her hand. She sighed with relief as Tessa stroked through her folds. Mariah attacked Tessa's mouth, all wanting. She brought her fingers down and sunk into Mariah while using her thumb to stroke a certain bundle of nerves that made Mariah gasp into her mouth. She pulled her hand from Mariah's center. She looked her in the eyes, put her fingers covered in Mariah to her lips, and sucked on them. “I've been missing this taste.” Mariah kissed her again, liking the taste of herself on Tessa's lips. Tessa picked Mariah up by her thighs and carried her to the bed. She set her down on it.

 

Mariah took off her shirt while Tessa pulled her shorts down her legs. “Tessa, I need you to make me cum.” She nodded and went straight for her clit. Mariah was close from earlier but she needed something else. “M-more, please.” She stammered.

 

Tessa did as requested. She used her fingers and started thrusting. Mariah's hips kept in time with Tessa's thrusting, effectively bucking against Tessa's tongue as well. It was perfect, Mariah hadn't felt pleasure like this before, Tessa was perfect.

 

She was so close, gasping for air, moaning, until finally, her voice a high pitched scream “Tess!” She came, her body spasming, back arching, hips writhing. Tessa kept going. She thrusted until Mariah came down and was too sensitive and Mariah had to push her away.

 

Tessa removed herself from Mariah, she moved up her body leaving kisses in her path upward. She stopped at her breasts and moved the shirt in her way and placed soft kisses on them and a final one between them before she continued up. Mariah had her eyes closed still in shock of her orgasm. Tessa kissed her collarbone, her neck, and finally her lips. Pulling back eyes still closed she couldn't help what she said. “I love…” She paused, she hadn't realized she had something to follow with. “...how you taste.” She kissed Mariah again.

 

Mariah pulled back, her eyes opening to look at Tessa. “You're too dressed.” She went to pull at Tessa's clothes. She stopped Mariah's hands.

 

“You need to rest, I think I did a number on you.” A smug smile on her face.

 

“Just because that was the best orgasm I've ever had, doesn't mean I'm too tired to make you feel just as good-” she lifted her thigh while grabbing Tessa's hips and pulling her down onto it. “As you've made me feel.” she used her hands to make Tessa rock her hips onto her leg.  She sighed in response.

 

The pressure through her pants was undeniable but without clothes sounded divine. Tessa stopped her forced movements. “Just gonna take off some of these layers.” She wanted to reassure Mariah. She moved her leg allowing her off of the bed. Tessa slid off her pants along with her underwear and continued to remove her shirt. No bra. Mariah was in awe. She was getting a lovely view of Tessa's body, not so much under pressure of a masturbatory distraction coupled with a need for release, now just the need for release. Mariah looked at Tessa's body, she studied her curves.

 

She stood, placing her hands on Tessa's sides. She looked down, feeling weird, but staring at the beauty in front of her intently. “How recent have you…”

 

Tessa stroked Mariah's hair. “Not since we…”

 

Mariah looked up. “Then can I? Cause I really wanna…” Tessa nodded then kissed Mariah. She pushed her onto the bed. “Tessa I wanted to-”

 

Tessa cut her off. “You will, I just like it like this.” Mariah nodded and laid down. Tessa climbed on top of her. She pressed a soft kiss to Mariah's lips before she adjusted herself over Mariah's face.

 

Mariah kissed Tessa's thighs before going in for a taste. She licked a stripe, Tessa shuddered. Mariah continued with kitten licks that left Tessa whimpering for more. She found her clit and sucked on it lightly. Tessa moaned in response.  “Ah, l-little more” Mariah started licking more intently and brought a finger up tracing the inside of one of her thighs. She used that finger and slid it into Tessa slowly. Tessa let out a sharp intake of breath and arched away from Mariah who used her other arm to pull her back down. She continued her ministrations and thruster her finger faster curling it occasionally. Tessa was panting and moaning now. “Oh, Mariah don't stop.” She shook her head in response. Tessa couldn't help it, she gripped the headboard tightly and ground herself onto Mariah's tongue and she came. Mariah didn’t stop licking, she wanted to savor the taste. She cleaned Tessa up and Tessa removed herself from atop her. She laid down next to the beautiful redhead. She whispered into Mariah’s ear. “You did, so good.”

 

Mariah was filled with an odd sense of pride. “I didn’t think we’d do this again.” Tessa looked down which made Mariah scared that she had ruined the moment.

 

Tessa was just considering saying her thoughts and said it anyway. “He doesn’t do it like you do Mariah.”


End file.
